


Lullaby

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my second story on here. I actually wrote this as a Christmas present for my Gilbert : magicormuggle. Review and constructive criticism would be greatly loved. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

A slam from a door announced a visitor taking refuge from the cold. "Hey, Specs!" Gilbert's loud crow made Roderich cringe in pain. At least he knew who the person was. "What's going - " Gilbert's crimson eyes focused on the bundle on Roderich's bed that had a single stickup dark brown hair poking out of it.

"Roddy?" Gilbert's voice dropped to a bear whisper to Roderich's relief and he quietly shuffled over to the bed. "Are you okay? What's the matter?"

A pair of violet eyes peeked out blearily, filled with pain and exhaustion. "Head." A hoarse, dry whisper that was nearly audible echoed out of the bundle. Roderich winced at the harshness of the lights and shivered from the chill in the winter air before retreating back under the covers and burrowing deep inside them again. He hated winter. It always made him sick.

Gilbert immediately moved to action. He gave Roderich's head, or where he assumed his head was, a featherlight kiss, ran to shut the blinds and lights off, and got dressed into a pair of comfy sweats, stripping all his other clothes off before sliding in the bed next to the bundle.

"Roddy." He murmured softly, brushing his fingers along the blanket, trying to find an opening.

The bundle slowly unraveled and Gilbert was met with a pale, sweat stained face, brown hair dull and limp, and pain-filled eyes. "Gil…" Roderich's harsh, hoarse whisper made Gilbert wince.

"What's the matter, Little Master? This isn't like you at all. It's unawesome." He murmured gently, tenderly brushing Roderich's cheek with the lightest of touches.

"Head hurts." Roderich gave a soft whimper and Gilbert's heart squeezed in painful sympathy.

"Oh, libe…" Gilbert murmured soothingly, hugging him tightly but gently and giving another featherlight kiss on the top of his head. "It's okay. Just sleep. It'll be better in the morning."

Roderich gave the barest hint of nods and burrowed back under the comforter before pausing and scooting closer to Gilbert. Gilbert gave a tender smile before gently brushing his hand lightly over Roderich repeatedly, a deep rumble in his throat as he began to hum a German lullaby he used to sing to Ludwig when he was still a child.

Schlaf, Kindlein, schlaf.

Der Vater hütet die Schaf.

Die Mutter schüttelt's Bäuerlein,

Da fällt herab ein Träumelein.

Schlaf, Kindlein, schlaf!

Schlaf, Kindlein, schlaf.

Am Himmel ziehen die Schaf.

Die Sternlein sind die Lämmlein,

Der Mond, der ist das Schäferlein.

Schlaf, Kindlein, schlaf!

Schlaf, Kindlein, schlaf.

So schenk' ich dir ein Schaf.

Mit einer goldnen Schelle fein,

Das soll dein Spielgeselle sein.

Schlaf, Kindlein, schlaf.

Sleep, baby, sleep.

Your father tends the sheep.

Your mother shakes the branches small,

Lovely dreams in showers fall.

Sleep, baby, sleep.

Sleep, baby, sleep.

Across the heavens move the sheep.

The little stars are lambs, I guess,

And the moon is the shepherdess.

Sleep, baby, sleep.

Sleep, baby, sleep.

I'll give to you a sheep.

And it shall have a bell of gold

For you to play with and to hold.

Sleep, baby, sleep.

Roderich was sleeping contentedly, giving one soft sigh and burrowing closer to Gilbert, causing Gilbert to place a chaste kiss on his forehead.

"Goodnight, libe. Sweet dreams." Gilbert whispered sleepily before yawning and falling asleep himself as the cold winter winds blew, for once not disturbing to those inside.


End file.
